


A monsoon

by Asaku



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Heaven & Hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaku/pseuds/Asaku
Summary: Haechan saw a fallen angel. Literally.In which a lil devil Haechan found a lil angel Mark in human realm. Just an encounter in a piece of autumn.





	1. a feather

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this ship. And as usual, this is just a sheer of my labile state of mind. Also this one kinda inspired by black white costumes NCT 127 wore at mubank Jakarta

Haechan saw a fallen angel. Literally.

Haechan was sure that day would be another boring day when all his human targets fall for his little devilish enticement easily, well it's part of his job as a devil to tantalises human somewhere far from heaven direction by tempting them for some sins, but to be honest after living as the immortal for like forever, now this is getting boring. Human just makes sin look easy, they don't even need any temptation to do that, they just doing that as if they breath the misdeeds.

So boring.

To his luck, his flat day disturbed by a bright gleam which just hit or more like banged the ground an arm away from where he hovered his wings lazily. It was a big thud or a loud bang, you can prefer. After few blinks and seconds of blank thought, Haechan looked at two guys lying on the wooden bench under his feet. The said human's still huffing the oxygen, soul gone wondering in a land of dream. Even just a small accomplishment, Haechan still wanted to make sure that his fifteen minutes of enchanting laziness charm around the humans were not gone waste just by a random ruckus.

_"ouch!"_

The voice sounded ethereal with a tiny echo covered the said word.

Haechan brough back his attention to the brow-furrowed object. It's not just the voice that sound like a colored thin air, the owner of the voice's also looks unreal.

The dirty pavement didn't stain any dirt on - a seemingly like a body- whose kneeling, rubbing its right shoulder. Five groans, three grunts and another thud followed the strange scene before Haechan's narrowed eyes. Forget about the noisy event, the odd was; it seems that all of those annoyingly pleasing loud sounds only affected Haechan's ears, judging all the human being around him just doing their times like nothing happened.

That thing's not from mortal realm then.

_"an angel?"_

Haechan voiced a statement-like question. He set his clean leather shoes on the pavement, decided to using his foot to approach the now crunched object instead of batting his heavy wings.

_"uh? ermmm uh-huh -"_

It's need about fifteen seconds for Haechan to describing a _wow_ that his brain muttered automatically as he saw the face whose just turned to him. The face's glistening milky white, a couple of big bright eyes, the thin curved lips was pursed and oh? The brows are arched in seagull's like. God did his best created this one.

 _"seriously!?"_ Haechan hushes either to his object or his own silly though.

_"um yeah, I'm um uh an angel?"_

Haechan just shrugged and continues his steps toward the crunched angel. He made sure that he has a good look on this one, he's curious, okay?. And made sure that his soon to be interlocutor, he'll made him one, is harmless. He's sure about the harmless part after he got a better view of the objet because oh come on, what would came from a fragile looking boy with white beret on?.

_"you okay?"_

_"uh, I think something's wrong with my -"_ the boy pointing at his right shoulder with a little grunt.

 _"your... "_ Haechan need to put an interlude in his sentence, just so he can stare at the glittering pure white feathers jittered at the touch with the winds. They're glimmering.

 _"...your wing, ahem, the right one. I think it might dislocated or somethin_ _g_ _"_ He pointed at the uneven feather's root.

_"what?! Oh my god! No! I, no way...ugh- "_

Haechan somehow understand once again the reason why he is a devil. He enjoyed the view of the heavenly creature struggled, trying to reach his own injured wing 'he looks like he's doing cat bathing'. He almost chuckle at the sight.

 _"aren't you in pain? I mean, your wing is injured... I guess"_ a statement switched into a question, because well, despite the oddly uneven wings the angel just moving fine. Too agile for someone in injured state.

_"pain? No, we don't have that"_

_"what?"_

_"it's one of mundane things, we don't feel it"_ the angel shook his head in negative.

What?. There's so many questions he would ask God and he just add this one to the list.

_"you don't feel pain? Why?!"_

_"we're angel, we don't feel any mortal feels"_

The fact itself pisses Haechan, the way the angel described it as if it's an obvious thing and makes Haechan feel dumb for not knowing is another.

He stopped his legs mid-squats. He lost motivation on helping—butt in spoiling his curiosity—the now obviously helpless angel.

Haechan straightened his body, folded his arm on his stomach. A slight disgust colored his face. Not because the magically aesthetic sight in front of him of course. He just suddenly felt disgust mixed with a bit rage towards god.

Why is god so biased?

Angels are made by lights while devils are made by fire. Angels are labelled as all the good things, while devils are the darkest, cruellest, baddest thing that ever created. And they're all fine looking. Well of all angels he has ever seen, they're all GOOD-FUCKING-LOOKING. Even though he only ever saw four of them and from a far, but it should be enough to justify that every single one of them are like that; skin glowing, smoothly craved face features, wings flutters with twinkling feathers. Now that he's seeing one up close...

The envy grew.

 _"are you stupid?"_ Haechan still in his position, now irritated as he watched the angel scraped his knees for six time now, because while Haechan's busy complaining to God, the angel an arm away from him was stubbornly, stupidly, trying to fly with his crocked wing, jumping aimlessly.

_"you can't fly with that wounded wing!"_

_"but I recited the blessing spell. Why?"_ the angel crunched his seagull like brows stared at the ground under.

_"what?!"_

_"in heaven, it's always heals after we recite blessing spell"_

After blinked for few times to shake the fact that he really witnessed a honestly innocent but somehow sounds dumb statement, Haechan put himself together even still in denial.

_"is this your first time?... Being in human realm I mean"_

Some cursed words and a momentous gasp just came outta Haechan's breath when the ethereal creature across him turned his small face to him and nods as a response to his question.

What is that things farmed by those lids? A pair of black obsidian? Why so different with his light-colored reptile eyes? So annoying.

_"human's realm ain't works that way Mr. Angel. Here in mortal world, when something breaks, it need times to heals"_

There didn't even look like an act, it's a legit shocked expression on the cute (Haechan decided this statement) angel. A small _'pfft'_ was escaped from Haechan's plump lips.

 _"oh lord! What to do?!"_ the angel literally gripped his head in frustration, eye widen dramatically _"I've to go back to heaven before dusk! I can't be late - I - I'm -"_

 _"why so dramatic?_ _You don’t even feel pain!_ _"_ Haechan didn't even hide his mocking tone _"you just need to call your fellow angel to fetch you and you and your lil fella would be glimmering flew through the sky back to heaven"_ Haechan made sure he deepen his voice at heaven part and a lil eye roll to finish the sentence.

_"how? I didn't bring the halo with me. I couldn't contact anyone without it"_

_"halo?... The golden ring thing above your head?"_

_"uh huh"_ the angel nodded _"we just come down here to give blessing for the new born babies at south and um... I... I'm... "_ panic smeared all over his face.

 _"just use your phone!"_ he half-shouted, showed his black square phone which appeared from thin air after he clicked his fingers. It's similar with the human's one but with some faint red smoke fumed around it, don't question Haechan for the lil drama, it's Satan's original idea to made it like that.

_"we o-only use halo to communicate"_

Maybe it’s just Haechan’s hallucination but he somehow saw a glimpse of awed eyes  from the angel who keeping his gaze upon the phone.

_“seriously?”_

_“yeah, halo is enough. Oh! But sometime we use the pigeons if its about human’a destiny”_ the angel grins.

For Lucifer’s sake. What the fuck is going on? Haechan could only question god’s credibility and his wisdom about the meaning of equality. Pigeons?. They still use pigeons in this age?. No wonder human somehow create their own destiny. The pigeon who has their destiny might get lost or something.

_"Does the pigeon have been modified to android or planted with sophisticated chips or something like that? Is the halo equipment works as holographic calls or telepathic transfers?"_

it was clear the angel was a little gawked before shaking his head in doubt.

_"No, it's just an ordinary golden halo, designated as our liaison tool, our instrument to receives the command of God, and I do not really understand what you might have done with the pigeons, We just whisper what needs to be conveyed to them and let them deliver it for us"_

....     .....     .....

     .....     .....

No reaction. There’s no reaction for that!. How should Haechan react to a person who sounds like he is from the medieval century while they’re in 21’s?!.

 _"Okay, I don't care anymore, you are too old-fashioned and seem to be boring"_ Haechan raised his hands, givin’ up.

 _"wait! I beg you"_ a velvety voice pleaded. The voice delivered perfectly by the wind to Haechan’s  ears when he had already turned away.

There were a little shudder at the voice. With a sigh, he turned, bite his lower lip, looking at a pair of obsidian pupils that looked at him pitifully.

_"hahhhh, Okay ~"_

He cursed himself in silence while swiping his phone. Since when was he easily seduced by such trivial things like puppy eyes? he is the master of persuasion and seduction! Instead of being the wooed one. Since when has he been generous to petrify? this is about helping an angel we are talking about. Being generous is not part of his nature. He's a devil!.

He was still looking for one of his fellow devil's contacts who he knows has more experience dealing with angels.

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I will contact my brother! he knows more what we should do for your wing!"_

_"oh, okay"_

For a while, the atmosphere was normal. The scene looks in accordance with the frame of someone who helps each other. But the _normal_  scene only lasted a moment.

_"may I see?"_

Haechan should not be surprised by now after all those happened few minutes ago. But suddenly thrusting the angel's face into his, of course anyone will be surprised. A pile of shining face suddenly crammed into your face and grinned with those shiny teeth.

He can smell his fucking scented breath!.

_"how do you use this thing?"_

_"you ... you just type in a message and press the send button.This is much more effective than whispering on a pigeon right?"_ he still tried to control his heartbeat (imaginary heart, he does not really have one) as the black-haired angel turns his face to his phone.

_"how do you know your message has been delivered? how long do you have to wait?"_

Very surprising. Even for Haechan himself. He survived. With detail and a bit of sarcasm here and there explaining how an electronic message works to the excited medieval century creature who couldn’t tear himself off of the thin phone in Haechan’s hand

They might looked really stupid, two winged creature squatted side by side hovering over a phone.

Just imagine.

But yeah, the angel smell like frozen cherry so Haechan didn’t really mind how dumb they might seem. However, it doesn’t like anyone could see their kind tho.

The messages he sent already long and almost out of topic. Of course he knows that Jhonny will not help much but he has no other choice. Yuta is to eccentric, he will even come to him and add complicated circumstances. Doyoung is too scary so he's automatically eliminated from choice.

But they are the only devils he knew had ever interacted with the angels. Well, besides the high-class devils who he doesn’t even want to talk to.

_"why do your brother suggests to devour me?"_

 Stupid Jhonny. Instead of helping, he gave him useless things that do not make any sense.

 He ignored the angel's question (he did not know what to say?) and started sending messages to Doyoung.

 **Chanie** : _Hyung. I found an angel._

He started his message carefully. He didn’t want to make any move that would gave Doyoung opportunity to nag on him instead of help him. If he made a wrong movement, Doyoung’s nag would last forever. Haechan shiver at the thought.

 **DoDo-Hyung** : _watching the angel flying through the clouds while you're on the ground, doesn’t mean you **found** an angel, haechan! You just stared._

_And I’m busy!_

_If you’re bored, go find some humans! Don_ _’t bother me!_

Doyoung must be in his solitude mood again. His brother has this believe that do nothing and being alone is an aesthetic form and he won’t even budge an inch if it’s not for a very big-rare-special occasion. Haechan thought it would be faster if he showed it right away. Because he was sure that got a fallen (not really) angel is can be catagorized as a very big-rare-special occasion.

 _"Turn around!"_  Haechan ordered the angel who was still intrigued by his phone.

_"uh?"_

_"Turn around! I'll show him your wounds so he will know what’s going on!"_

_"How?"_

_With a tounge-clicked Haechan immediately stepped back and took a photo of the juggled wing._

_"wow!"_ the glee when the angel saw his own picture being sent.

_Haechan began to feel sorry for the angel who was fascinated with only a short messages and pictures._

_"oh! lord!"_

_"shit!"_

Their automatic aghast when the bubbles messages changed to a face of likely an angry man.

Another curse left Haechan’s mouth when his brain began panicking. He should known that telling Doyoung is just a very bad idea. Now the rings began to increased its volume – another satan’s modification—and he knew if he doesn’t pick it up now, it’ll ring even louder later.

_“fuck!”_

_YA! HAECHAN YOU BART!! TURN THE PHONE AND FACE ME YOU LITTLE—_

He stretched his hand held the phone far away from his face. Even with the distance along his arm, Doyoung’s voice and angry face screamed in the air. The angel even shrank, frozen in his place. Haechan reached his other hand to pat the shocked angel besides him –

**BOOM!**

This time, Haechan snapped his eyes, almost roll ‘em outta sockets. If his reflexes were not good, maybe he would burn in a flash of light that just hit the ground where he had been standing for a second before. Fortunately, he had been mimicking some monkey—in those bored to death times—to got their agility. He jumped just in time.

An explosion!.

Now what? can Doyoung teleport via video-call now?.

All right, even though his breath was still irregular and his left leg felt a little burning as it seemed, Haechan had to understand what was really going on. Strengthen his footing. Narrowed his eyes, focused. where is the little angel?.

 _"you despicable creature!"_ another ethereal sounds. Similar to the little angel, but this one is more annoying. Because of his choice of words that it.

After all the smoke and dust that spilled out from the blast, Haechan could vaguely see a slim legs wrapped in tight white pants matching with a white loose shirt-

Ah, another angel. At this point Haechan has been lazy to describe repeatedly about the stuning figure that shimmering from head to toe.

This angel has silver-pink hair. For the sake of anything, even though Haechan was tired, but his brain still forced him to be stunned for a moment. The angel who standing facing him has a face similar to the perfectly carved greek statues. Maybe the greek carvers saw this angel while sculpting their masterpiece.

_"you depraved creature! what are you doing to our Mark ?!"_

In contrast to the angel he found—he knows the name’s Mark now— that radiates the aura of angels as told in the children's book, this one angel does not radiate anything about angels. Only his looks that angelic. He is oozing sassyness. Only the golden halo, a pair of wings and a glowing body marked him as an angel.

_"who do you call depraved creature? You clean freak!"_

Sometimes, having an unreadable sibling has its own advantages.

Before he realized. Doyoung had landed and stood in front of him with both hands on the waist. Leaving Haechan’s vision range lined with his butt. Haechan couldn’t possibly complaining in this situation tho.

 _"Taeyong hyung!"_ the angel, Mark as he had been called, voiced from behind the silver-haired angel who was busy having staring-angrily contest with Doyoung.

 _"I should have guessed that a lowly creature like you would do everything to stain our pure kind"_ he changed his standing position, folded his arms in his chest and raised his chin _"especially from your class! You know what will happen if you dare to hurt us, but you still did it! how greedy you can be?"_

Doyoung had pulled out his pointy nails, a soft blue flame wrapping each of his long, shiny black nails. Haechan already dragged his legs to form a combat-base. He knows his brother is not a patient one and he knows if those soft blue fires are not as smooth as it seems, that is the perfect form of anger. And if this wrath's offspring is angry, then he should be prepared be it run off saving his life or try to predict and softened it then likely died in the end, the choice is yours.

_"hyung! they did not hurt me!"_

What did Haechan say! Mark has a more angelic aura. It’s so strong that Doyoung broke his eye contact with the handsome angel and tilted his head, looking up to see Mark who was tugging Taeyong's shirt.

 _"what’re you saying?, look at your demaged wing! that must be those little creature doing! I saw him doing something to your back seconds before I arrived!"_ the sharp jawline is wasted as it used for harassing pointer.

 _"no-no! no! this is not because of him, I fell! I fell!"_ Mark stood up grasping the angel's arm.

 _"Look ?! You're an exaggerated paranoid! Now who is the actual cursed creature! Randomly slandering others!"_ after all, Doyoung did not alleviate the atmosphere instead he made it heavier.

The angel who was called Taeyoung almost avenged Doyoung's provocation and was ready to start a new round of vague bitchy arguments.

_"Ah! uhm-hyung! can we go now? I mean ...  I can’t be late, I have to go back to heaven before sunset! Remember?”_

Mark the real angel’s back to save the moment. Prevented for world sassy war to happen.

It was effective.

Because a moment after the pair of those black obsidian puppy eyes, Taeyoung made a very uncharacteristic gasps and immediately embrace Mark on the shoulder. With no further ado, as if nothing had happened in the last few minutes, he propped Mark up flying away in the air.

Mark flashed a grin which was successfully crafted in Haechan’s memory, before disappearing into the sky.

Doyoung was ignored, he shouted again pointing his skinny fingers to the sky where the two angels disappeared behind the clouds.

 _"Stop it! They can not hear you anymore!"_ Haechan patted his brother’s back lightly who still looked up angrily.

It was the wrong move tho, because now his brother turned up at him with narrowed eyes and teeth grinding. _"You're in big trouble a young man!"_ Doyoung hissed under his breath.

An autumn day that should be a boring day turned out to be a very strange day. A day beyond the limits of the peculiarities of this world can offer.

And now he must listen to Doyoung's tirade that will gnaw at his ears for, seemingly forever.

But that's fine. It looks like Haechan will survive with any scolding that Doyoung will throw at him.

A small smirk on Haechan's lips. His right hand clutching a feather. Something that should not be in his trouser pocket. A sprig of angel wings that he took in seconds before the moment of the explosion.

He knows he should not have done that but he is a devil. It ain’t wrong when violating rules is one of his job.

It’s just a piece of memory rewinded in his brain the moment he breath the cherry-mint scent, it was the warning given by Key, his devil mentor, that the only similarity belongs to both the devil and the angel is the wholeness of our body. That’s why if a devil forms a pact with humans, they will share something from their bodies as binder. That they will not be intact without it and will always return to that wholeness.

This is just an experiment. A dangerous one he knows, but he is willing to bet anything tho, because the probability is just tempting for his ego.

Now he has an angel’s body. If the theory of the wholeness is true, he will see Mark again.

Because Mark needs his missing feather.

His grin widen for his genius thoughts.

 

 

Or for the thought that he will meet Mark again.

 


	2. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell ain't that bad, Mark thought.

~~~  
Angels are the simplest god’s creation ever made. They are given only two senses. Ability to obey everything God’s command and a blessing of non-existent desire.

It should be just that.

Mark did everything well as an angel. He did all the good things that god commanded him and fulfilled his duties. Heaven is very well organized. All work must done perfectly. There is no mistakes, there is only tranquility and peace. As far as Mark remembers, he has never seen an angel breaking the rules or quitting the job assigned to them.

At least that's the life of the angel that he lived since he was created. Some of his seniors told him stories about how their live were not as peaceful as they are now. Kick wars between their kind and the devils. That the new angels don’t have to dirty their hands upon holding weapons against the sinners. But somehow, away from the points his senior pressed over him, Mark feels it might sounds more fun, the life of the seniors era. Not that he is bored or monotonous with his current job— he is not even given a desire of comparison nor curiosity for it— but the stories he heard about angels who are more 'mingled' with other beings, seem more alive.

Of course it is very nice to give blessings to good humans. They are pleasant to look at. So Mark is very enthusiastic whenever he gets job to get down to the human world. It was like a working visit. Fun to interact— though only one way, because humans can not see them— with other creatures that are less glowing.

Mark understood, he understand that the eyes of angels must be alert. Aware from bad things, evil and or other worldly things. Of course Mark understood. So, in those one fine day in autumn, probably it’s the loud autumn breeze, or the cloud after a very gentle rain, or the sun that starts to form a rainbow with its light, or maybe the flash of tilted red-haired head and a pair of light colored eyes whom locked with his own pair that caused Mark's wings didn’t work properly, gravity should not apply to angels, but Mark fell.

The angels should have only two senses, but Mark was curious.

  
That’s a new information. That falling is not a simple thing for an angel. Angels do not fall, they are forbidden and should not fall. It takes a lot of seconds for Mark through various interrogations shortly after Taeyeong took him back to heaven.

_“The angels do not fall, Mark. We do not set our feet in the mortal world of man, it is dirty. We are holy angels who live in heaven. We are created with kindness and all the good things. Now what will you do?”_

One of the upper level angel said in a warning tone. After Mark said he was just lose balance so he somehow fell.

Mark really didn’t expect heaven would questioned this matter in such a way. He just fell. But like the high-level angels who interrogated him, he might have made a mistake. But why doesn’t he feel guilty?. Really, he just lost balance, maybe.

No need to say anything, Mark obeys, as they decide that Mark should be demoted to a temporary border angel. Until the ‘dirts’ on Mark clean enough to get him back to heaven. Besides he can’t protest, he doesn’t know how to protest or rebel, no angels ever.

It is okay. It was okay.

So far, drawing a rainbow, blowing the autumn wind, sculpting the moonlight, not too bad. It is quite comforting to know that all the gratefulness of human beings other than good fate is the work of the border angels.

Unlike the holy angels, the border angels are former human beings who are appointed to become angels. Most of them are children who're died in pure state, enough to be angels, but some are very pure when they were human despite lived in dirty world for such long time. They’re amazing beings.

  
He meets Onew, Irene, Chen and he just met Suho in this temporary job. They are very friendly, typical angels, and more interesting. Either because the ambiance where they meet is not only surrounded by white and soft pastel colors, or just because it's nature of those who once became human beings, which made them sound and look more attractive. Mark loves their humanee stories.

His favorite story is the story of the adult angels about how they end up choosing to be an angel rather than reincarnated or enjoying heaven. Everything is related to their human feelings; compassion, empathy, sincerity, humanity, kindness, all those good deed’s roots. The most interesting thing is Onew’s story.

"we really like the shining moon, so I guess being the moon itself is not bad" Onew smiled drowning his small eyes forming them into a pair of crescent moon as he ended his story of when he choose to become a moon angel.

Onew said, initially he was willing to be a resident of heaven, but when he didn’t find his beloved one in heaven, he asked god to allow him to become a border angel, a moon angel.

"heaven doesn’t feel like heaven if there is no him in it" every time Onew talk about the ‘him’, his beloved one, somehow he sounds more soft and slightly sadder than all the words in his stories.

Mark always wonders why.

Really amazing human's feeling. How can they resist heaven? something they ask for in each of their prayers?.

The only odd thing in his temporary job was his meeting with this certain red-haired devil. At first, they're just met at the shore one afternoon, when Mark's in his duty to paint orange tint at Jeju's sky. It was pure coincident Mark certain, because it was Mark was the first to greet him, maybe because he is still awkward with the state of the human world and their time system and he just so uncomfortable being alone in the new environment, so when Mark saw a familiar figure, he just automatically greets. A correction; not a familiar figure, Mark realizes that he only met that person once not to mention their encounter very much confusing, however Mark still lowering his wings to greet the little devil sitting at the end of the shore.

They were talk, yeah all they did were talking and talking and more talking. Actually it's the devil who's talking almost non-stop and Mark was there giving some reactions and he didn't mind it, he liked it, the chirping sound the devil's voice made whenever he talks and giggles. Mark was there for a long time, long enough until the little halo above his head shimmering, Onew called him back to guard the moon. When Mark flew back, the little devil waved his hands excitedly shouting his own name with a big smile.

It's almost like a regret when Mark flew a bit too fast, blamed his flashy reflex, he could only rewinded those far view of a broad smile that flashed a pair of cute fangs in his head in all his time at work.

  
The devil's name is Haechan, he noted.

The first meeting leads to another.

The second meeting was slightly weary. Mark was a bit tired as he flew low over the Sapporo skyline. He did not expect if the autumn in this place is colder than other places around. He had to put more cold winds there.

 _"need help, sir?"_ Haechan sat on the Sapporo tv tower, legs dangling.  
They flew at the speed of light before arrived at the city night with the blinding neon lights that burned Mark's eyes, he winced. Haechan invited him to an oldish square building filled with oily and spice smell, Mark's nose was unfamiliar with these odors, making him slightly sick. He's used to sweet musky smell.

Mark didn’t feel hungry, he do not feel hungry. But his mouth couldn’t stop skinning pieces of fried chicken with his spice covered hands after Haechan stuffed the first slice into his mouth.  
Fried chicken is very tasty.

Angels have only two senses.

But Mark craved fried chicken ever since.

After a few meetings later that miraculously always happens and did a lot of things, it's not so strange to them interact like 'friends' the term humans give to people who are not awkward and familiar to each other. Hell is not as bad as Mark imagines.

Haechan deeply provokes Mark's curiosity, he always has answers to all questions Mark asks. Though he would insult him with sarcasm a little before answering them, but Haechan's answers are always interesting and satisfying. Haechan knows the world of man and his world well.  
_"you wanna see?"_ Mark should  understand, if the human world is so dirty for angels, how about hell?.

But Haechan's voice was very tempting when he asked him.

The mid-November night, Mark began marking the time on Onew's star calendar, he was the one who asked to meet Haechan that time.

It was like a mini tour.

Mark thought hell would be more ... you know, horrible. The hell he visited is more like a quirky old hotel with a cave theme.

Each room has a different door. Haechan said, behind every door is a room for different torture of evil human souls and vary of sins. Each room has it's own devil in charge, he doesn't have one though, because he likes being happy going back and front between human realm and the hell, not bounded to a room. Haechan brought him to visits his brothers who apparently the guards of few grand rooms.

  
_"they're all those mighty seven deadly sins supervisors"_ he said monotonously, unimpressed.

Haechan brought him back to the place where they were at human realm.

And that was his first visit to hell, it was not the last.

Hell ain't as bad as Mark imagined.

Angels have only two senses. Mark starts to think hell is more fun than his very stiff heaven.

  
The sixth time after their climb up from hell, the sky was still bright and the water already smelled like frozen rain drops. They were more exhausted than the past five visits before. They just came out from Jhonny's nest -that's what Haechan calls the place- a room behind a violet crystalite door. The room was filled with purplish transculent smoke, the water somehow tasted tranquilly sweet, there was human's souls mixed fith form of lust tangled with each other. They were there just for seconds, because Lust room is dangerous for youngsters like them, Jhonny said.

_"why did you take me to hell?"_

_"it's just that I want to show you how I live?"_

_"Why?"_

_"I thought you'd be curious?"_

_"I am an angel"_

_"I know"_

_"they said ... my brothers say that people and their world are easily tainted, so we have to avoid it, minimize our contact with them"_

_"it's because you guys, angels, are too stiff and excessive!"_

_"and they say hell and devil are creations that are dirty and dangerous, we must refuse and as much as possible not to in touch with them"_

Haechan did not answer, his lips clenched eyes far at the horizon in front of them. Mark played his fingers nervously.

 _"you believe that?"_ Haechan's eyes still reflect the twilight flash that clashed with the ripples of the waves.

_"initially, no, as long as I remember ... that's what I believe"_

Haechan's hand mimicking Mark's nervous gesture. Playing his sharp nails impatiently. His eyes now shifted his focus on his hands.

 _"but hell is not so bad"_ Mark's voice sounded faint in between the waves that clashed with the reef. _"and you are not dirty"_

Mark blamed the purplish smoke and the sweet water he drank in Jhonny's room.

  
_"What are you doing?"_

The sound of the waves and all the white noises left Mark's ears, he froze with his right hand that somehow was in Haechan's neck, his thumb grazed a black dot on Haechan's neck. Mark had long wondering how the black dot could be right there on the center of Haechan's neck, but he never thought as far as touching it.

_"I ..."_

It's true they've been very familiar as they spend time with each of their meetings, but they never touched, never. They know they are different creations. They know the boundaries. At least Mark thought he knew the borderline.

It was a very painful silence. Mark can not process what he has just done nor force his brain to process what he will do next.

His shimmering halo was the one who broke the stoned situation. Mark could not ask for more.

  
~~~

 _"You okay?"_ Onew's voice was kind and shooting _"it was your six sighs after you came back here"_ he served him the cerescent moon smile.

 _"I ..."_ Mark could not decide whether he should say his disappointment because Haechan did not smile when they parted or tell a story about his friendship with Haechan that might end up awkward. Wait, he never even told about Haechan on Onew or anyone his kind. They will probably—

_"My Lord! Mark! you'r blighted!"_

It was Irene's shierks that ended his train of thought.

 _"My dear-"_ Onew's audiable whisper followed.

Mark followed their collages shocked eyes to their object. His non-existed heart just stops beating.  
The palm of his right hand was covered in a spreaded blackish purple rash. A second later he felt an unbearable burning pain.  
Mark is an angel, he shouldn't feel pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed story.  
> RL got me busy TT_TT  
> comments and constructive critics are welcome~


	3. Arbitrary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "we're so screwed!"
> 
> "what do you expect? we literally live in hell!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> errmmmm, I have no much confidence in this but I wanted to finish the story so, I hope you can enjoy even a tiny bit~~

_"I told you, you should’ve devoured him when he was here!"_ Yuta echoed from the far side of the room.

In fact, a second after Haechan spit out everything with the addition of some sighs here and there to his brother, Haechan already regretted his decision. He should have understood better than anyone that this brother of him who in fact was the supervisor of Greed's room might not give him a useful solution to his problem. But there was no other choice, he wanted to immediately issue the anxiety that piled up in his head and Yuta was close by then.

 _"now you're dumped!"_ Haechan didn’t hate Yuta's laughter before, but his laughter then made Haechan's emotion swell.

Devil has never experienced; dumped, thrown, abandoned or whatever. They are strong enough to maintain an emotional bond, too cunning to experience such loss. His siblings have dragged billions of human beings to hell with their ability to make this bond. Haechan regrets not being a proper devil to Mark at the time. Not because he was not so sure he had made a bond or not with the angel.

But Haechan was really annoyed.

It's been almost two weeks in human time. And Haechan hadn’t felt Mark's presence at all since the last event.

All right, Haechan was startled and Mark also widened his eyes at that moment. They both did not expect the incident. But is it something that worthed to disappear for over a week?.

What makes Haechan's greed hurt is that his experiments have certainly failed. He still holds Mark's wing feather. Previously he was convinced that by holding tightly the feathers he got (he stole) while whispering the name of the angel, then he will meet again with the said name. It works for all their previous meetings. So Haechan thought it worked. But not now.

It ain’t work anymore. Haechan repeatedly clung to the silvery white feather in his hands, whispering Mark's name, but he still didn’t find Mark after that.

It turns out that angels aren’t the same as him and his brothers who are easy to be tied to other creatures.

Yuta was still raving from his place when Haechan decided that being in Greed's room is not going to make things better. Haechan wasn’t in the mood to be in hell to enjoy the suffering of human’s dirty soul around.

The wind was mixed with frozen flakes at the end of the shore. This was not the first place they meet, but this is where they meet most often. The air hasn’t been this cold when he first tried to 'called' Mark and to his surprise Mark actually came to greet him.

_"well, one last time! the last one!"_

Sometimes Haechan disturbed by his stubbornness, but still he doesn’t like it if he couldn’t understand a thing or just simply give up. This time he took the silver-plated feather from his pocket, hugged it in his hands, twined his fingers and began to close his eyes. He has seen human do it, praying, many angels come because of it. No, Haechan ain’t imitate mankind or anything. Yup! Devil never prayed! He's just tried because it's maybe possible-

Only a breezy autumn wind waved at that time. The angel in a clumsy beret didn’t come. Haechan felt his cheeks slightly frozen.

Unfair!

Why all this bothersome feelings could only affected him?. Bet the said angel is somewhere above the rainbow doing some sacred things without feel anything at all.

Angels can’t feel anything.

His own thought made Haechan angrier.

_"little devil mate~"_

Haechan’s long sigh was cut off, his neck almost broken because Haechan turned his head as soon as he heard the ethereal sound.

His chest again dropped upon seeing the owner's voice. Not that he wished for anything, he knew that it was not Mark's voice even though it sounded like a heavenly echo.

Maybe Haechan was too busy with the little disappointment that stuck on his chest, he was missed when the angel (yup, it was an angel; all white, the evident halo, nice smell etc) took the sitting spot next to his.

_"By the way I'm Onew"_

_"... angel of the moon?"_

_"O? Do you know me?"_

_"yeah, M- a friend once told me about you"_ honestly Haechan is not at all in a state for conversation or some angel's companion, except maybe if a certain angel then it can be accepted.

_"Mark?"_

It was undeniable that one name did change Haechan's statement before, he is ready for a conversation now.

 _"somehow I know Mark always meets an unique friend of his in the human world during his break"_ The angel smiled.

It's strange when a name can create a stream of conversation between two strangers. Haechan doesn’t know if Mark ever made the moon look bloated on his first day as Onew's assistant or Mark who screamed in disgust when he has to touch the deep water for the first time. Apparantely he is not the mister capable who is able to do everything well as it seems.

Haechan also  exposed Mark's awkwardness when he took him around the human world. Mark's rigidity respond to various worldly lives and Mark's admiration for all the little things he never seen in heaven. He was even struck with hell and its inhabitants.

_"So he's been to hell?"_

_"Yes, I took him there, he was very upset when-"_ Haechan's excitement stopped when he realized that his interlocutor had changed his tension.

 _"so that's because he breathed Hell’s air"_ The angel of the moon chewed his lower lip.

_"what?, have I made a mistake by taking him to hell?"_

_"the air in every realms is different, I just assumed Mark might be a bit unsuited to Hell’s air that made him sometimes coughed and often looked sleepy these past few days"_

At first Haechan threw out his defense that it was probably because of the strict rules and tight job schedules imposed on Mark that made him that way. Before then Onew reminded him of the fact that  angels don’t feel anything. Not feeling pain nor feeling sleepy, nothing.

_"has he touched you or vice versa?"_

Haechan flushtered on the question. His hands reflex clumsily touched his own neck.

_"so he did"_

Never once in his entire existence, Haechan felt this awkward. Onew took a deep breath before nodding and starred at him _"let's just conclude that Mark is ill and will not be able to see you anymore"_

Although the Angel in front of him smiled as he spoke, but Haechan simply can not accept the statement well.

_"why? You angels with your unreasonable rules only-"_

_"why?”_ the angel stood _“Because Mark started feeling pain and you wouldn’t possibly be the cure"_ a pair of deep brown pupils looking down at Haechan as Onew started flapped his wings _"but you could be the cause"._

It gave Haechan a lil shudder. The fact that not all angels are gentle and all things kindness. Or because he is a devil so the angels don’t behave like an angel to him?. So far he has met three angels in total; one yelled at him and screamed into his face calling him a despicable creature, another one randomly came chatting intimately and suddenly looking at him with a coldly contemptuous look and the last one came to him with kind smile, played with him, made him believe if there is a good thing from heaven that he hates, made him forget that devils like him are creatures that are symbolized for ugliness, touched him arbitrarily and then disappeared.

And they said that angels are nothing but good things.

Shortly after he was dumbfounded abandoned by an ethereal creature who came and went off on his own, Haechan spent a moment exploring the flashback from last week when the world wasn’t too boring.

What happened to Mark? Sick? How come? Maybe that's just an excuse.

Haechan's brain starts spinning not on its axis. A little wrath spice up his thought. Maybe Mark really don’t want to see him again. Why?.

 _"fuck!"_ Haechan mumbled.

Is it because he has touched him and finally realized that Haechan (a devil) is dirty and too imperfect to coincide with him?. Or because of hell and his brothers? or-

Haechan's brain tingled.

Haechan should not feel hurt if all the reasons his mind made may be true, because Haechan already a veteran to know very well with the heavens and their self-respecting oddities. Usually Haechan ain’t even care about those residents of the sky. But strange enough even for Haechan himself he felt a little hurt and betrayed.

_"Of course it's you!"_

Haechan hung his long breath upon hearing a familiar voice from above his head.

No need to look up to see the source of the sound. Haechan already knows who owns it; a descendant of the great Lucifer, the most boring devil he ever met, his best friend, none other than Jeno.

If he could choose a friend, of course Haechan would choose anyone who has a higher percentage of success to raising his current mood which is certainly not Jeno. Even Haechan believes listening to seagulls has a higher percentage to make him feel better than listening to Jeno's ancient joke. But of course Haechan had no choice. The descendant of Lucifer sat himself right where the absurd angel had sat chatting with him earlier.

_"I thought, this was your smell"_

_"What do you want?"_

Of the many possibilities and who came to him at this time is the angel-devil mixed blood. It sucks.

 _"I heard you've just been abandoned, of course as a good friend I came to comfort you ~"_ Jeno hummed discordantly.

Haechan just glared at him in response and Jeno must have understood that any joke he would issue would not be accepted here.

 _"okay I'll be quiet"_ Jeno decided.

 _"You are the descendant of the fallen angel"_ Haechan dreamily stated.

_"well ... technically, yes, why all of a sudden?"_

_"Have you ever wondered what heaven looks like? Have you ever been there?"_

_"erm, it is **no** for both questions"_

_"why? There’s angel’s blood in your body! why don’t you thirst the heavenly existence like those angels? how great is heaven? why are angels so attached to them? what is so special about heaven?_ ” it's more like a bunch of rants than a sequence of questions.

Thanks to Jeno's wisdom that kept him quiet and listen to Haechan's chatter that continued until the sun disappeared completely on the western horizon.

 _"I don’t know what your problem is, but if it's about heaven, it's not a place for sinners"_ Jeno made a sound in the long pause of Haechan's monologue conversation. Which of course Haechan replied with offense and pursed lips for the obvious statement.

 _"I mean, Jaehyun hyung has been there for a meeting and he passed the purgatory. He's describing it as a tool of the annihilation of our kind"_ Jeno added a gesture of fear to his last word.

Of course Haechan didn’t believe it. What kind of meeting requires a devil to ascend to heaven? Moreover, if the devil can not pass through purgatory because devil is a source of evil itself, why Jaehyun (another Lucifer descendant) still wandering around ain’t got annihilated?. It sounded like Jeno's bad fiction writing.

_"he was escorted by an angel from heaven so he was not affected by heaven air which doesn’t tolerate any slight of evils! Just like you brought the angel to hell the other day that the angel did not suffer under the influence of hell because you were there with him"_

Hearing a brief explanation of his friend who was, perhaps, perfectly acceptable, Haechan straightened out his seat asking Jeno to tell him anything he might not know about this ‘air’ that mentioned here and there.

_"why are you so worried about the angel?"_

Jeno frowned. Confused, when Haechan interrupted his explanation of their kind and angels that are very contradictory and tended to harm each other. Haechan gasped and told him about the news from the angel of the moon about the sick Mark.

 _"was it because I keep bringing him to hell? he becomes sick and blighted!"_ horror meets Haechan's eyes, staring blankly into the horizon.

_"what are you talking about? Ain’t that mean it's a big success?"_

_"What?"_

_"isn’t that your goal to stick to the angel? to get him thrown out of heaven?"_

_"what, why should I?"_

_"because that is the fastest route to level up? Forget about the saints, dragging an angel to sin will get you up to the level above the guards of the seven deadly sins! you're clever!"_

Haechan's eyes widened to hear his image in his friend’s thought.

_"You think I met Mark for that?"_

_"then what else? A devil with an angel together? Being friends? pffft-"_

Haechan slightly taken aback when Jeno scoffed at the end of his sarcastic remark.

 _"wait, you ain’t really think to be friends-"_ Jeno closed his mouth dramatically.

_"I can’t believe my best friend thinks I'm that bad"_

_"not only me, all the hell’s creatures are thinking the same! You think why they and I didn’t make moves despite the tempting smell the angel has?"_ Jeno made some weird moves to bolster his statement _“because we hold fast to brotherhood. We do not interfere with our own individual targets-“_

_"we're so screwed!"_

_"what do you expect? we literally live in hell!"_ Jeno’s indifferent " _so you really meant to - you know, up grade or something?"_

_"we are having fun together! after all my greed rate has not reached that stage yet"_

_"so you approached the angel just for fun?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"so not like you?"_

_"what am I in your mind?"_

_"devil model.You are an expert on all requirements as a devil. You  can even pull out a really nice pheromone, even if it's not as good as Johnny, you're pretty famous for the intoxicating pheromone. But as me bing nice, please cover whatever that makes you even more smell like delirious prey"_

Haechan puffed up his chest with a smug face. He was among the prodigies, it’s true. He granted an access to Pride room because of that. If it’s about the smell Jeno talking about, Haechan has no clue though. Haechan don’t really care.

For the first time Haechan felt grateful to his friend. unexpectedly among the wonders of the world, Jeno managed to cheer him up, a little. A small smile manages to form at the tip of his lips. He knows he really likes to be praised.

 _"what ~ you make me embarrassed ~"_ Haechan played a spoiled tone.

 _"Stop that! It's disgusting!"_ Jeno brushed off Haechan who began to cling to his shoulders with spoiled. Haechan is cuddly to the people he loves.

It’s a little bit okay now.

**BOOSH-**

It was like a loud flash. He wounded his elbow that was absurdly forced to clashed with the rock, forced out of Jeno's spoiled splendor.

Haechan had no time to complain for his wounds or his sudden headaches. His eyes widened. What he saw was absurd, even for Haechan's crazy imagination.

Five feet from where he fell, a pair of large white wings puffed angrily against the broad, stretched shoulders, busily supporting the arm that grabbed the black collar of the creature beneath it.

Haechan realized that the one lying on the ground parallel to him, groaned in pain was Jeno and who angrily grips him was -

 _"Mark?"_ Haechan hissed.

His headache was trying to process all the blur that happened in front of him.

 _"MARK!"_ Haechan was hysterical.

It's not like Mark. _It is not Mark._ Haechan tried to brainstormed himself that it was not Mark as he hurried toward the two.

_"STOP!"_

Haechan tried hard to throw his body between the two, pushed Mark from Jeno.

The closer he look, the less he looked like Mark, the one who glared at them with unmatched pair of eyes. The glistening obsidian on the pure white one was so contrast with the burning fire opal on the pitch black. Not Angel-like at all. As if those eyes not odd enough, the fists which a second ago bashing Jeno, they were dark purplish-black, like those of the living dead on the border of hell. His breath was painfully ragged. Some fallen white feathers scattered over the wet black rock beneath. No shooting obsidian pupils, no silly bright smiles. This creature was filled with anger.

 _"M-Mark?"_ Haechan shuddered on the sight.

No matter how hard Haechan hoped that the weary creature who looked at Jeno with merciless wrath was not Mark, but the wistful face turned when he heard his name.

 _"are you always like this?"_ it's still the same, Mark's ethereal voice, but with a little deep hoarse.

Too bad, Haechan was too shocked to understand what he was asking.

 _"are all devils like this?"_ Mark glared.

Haechan's body shivered under the blind eye. Haechan tried to put anything into his lungs, whatever to help him wake up and process everything, but Mark who staggered up to him did not help at all.

_"I-"_

**BOOM-**

It was Jeno's hand, Haechan knows, that covered his eyes as they burned upon a tinge of greater light hitting them. This is similar to when Taeyeong came to their first meeting but on a scale that goes beyond reason. The blasting, the light, the sounds.

He could hear Mark groaned, Jeno’s Grunts and his own ragged breaths.

Haechan don’t even know when he started to hope. But really, that time Haechan hoped the blasting, whatever it was, would knocked him out immedietly so he wouldn’t heard anything when black swallowed him.

Hence he heard Mark's screams mingle with the winter wind. A sad cry that brought tears in Haechan's eyes before they were drowned in the dark.

_"WHY ?! WHY ONLY ME WHO IS DIRTIED?!"_

Haechan couldn’t imagine what would happened to Mark after the painful scream. Haechan will not know. Haechan doesn’t want to know. Haechan hope he doesn't need to know.


	4. Abudance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "it would be nice if we met in a spring ..." Mark blankly looked at the sparkling water of the river below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long :)  
> sorry and thanks for being patient with my labile writing moods.  
> hope you can enjoy this,

_"it would be nice if we met in a spring ..."_ Mark blankly looked at the sparkling water of the river below.

 _"huh? all of sudden?"_ Haechan looked up, his hands still playing with the fish swimming against the current.

_"you see! autumn was created in gloomy and blue ambiance"_

Haechan just raised his eyebrow waiting for Mark to continue.

_"we met in autumn, a season for wilting nature, isn’t that a bit sad?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_ Haechan left the drunken fish behind and flew to Mark's side.

_"my brothers said that autumn is created for sorrow so that people can enjoy the calm in sadness, while spring is created for happiness so human can create the joy of their living life"_

It was just the rustling sound of river water and dancing leaves for a second.

 _"you guys are romantics huh?"_ the scorn tone from the red-haired devil _"then you skip the winter?"_

_"oh, winter is for frozen time, it’s for solitude and forbearance. It’s God’s season."_

Haechan's laughter boomed, making some tropical birds flutter, the sounds was so unsuited to the calm tropical forests that embraced them.

_"Now that sounds absurd, then what does all those metaphors have to do with our meeting? So will we be sad because we meet in the season of sorrow?"_

Mark just blinked. Yes, more or less Mark believes that maybe if they meet in the spring, they will be more ... happy. He then nodded.

For the odd contrast of Haechan's uncontrollable laughter somehow seemed to unite with the sudden rain that began to fall at that time. With a strange ray of sunshine which only basking on Haechan's crunched face that almost died laughing.

It was very soothing.

The small raindrop taps clashed with the fluttering leaves, the breeze danced with twigs craved the pleasing sunlight patterns on the ground, the sound of the calm river, Haechan’s laughter the scene was the heavenliest view Mark’s ever seen even more than heaven itself.

_"ugh"_

Mark stomped, Haechan's fading laughter replaced by a loud zing in his ears. His head buzzed horribly. Mark racked his eyes, trying to dull the pain that suddenly hit him.

When he re-open his eyes laboriously, no more wet foliage nor river ripples or red-haired creatures hovering inches away from him. His crunched eyes could only see the infinite white expanse, there’s nothing. Nothing to hear, nothing to see, nothing.

Mark tried to lift his heavy head still lying on the surface.

It hit him hard that a second ago he was in heaven of memories and then he came back in painful reality.

Then he was again reminded when he saw Haechan who was so close to someone else. For a moment, something inside his chest drowned down his rational. Then all that happened like a series of accelerated movie scenes. His hands were burning, he was furious to destroy the subject that touches _his_ Haechan. The arch angels who descended to forcibly fetched him. He who was cast in the purgatory cube. All the rashes on his body. All the too real realities.

The black growl that radiates from his chest then seeps through his body. All he wants was to get rid of whoever touches _his_ Haechan. His skin started to burn. The spreading sore on every inch of his skin. It didn’t feel anything until Haechan's shout broke his ears.

Haechan defended the creature he was beating. He was not take Mark’s side.

Everything, everything he did hit him again in a go, almost blasted his buzzing head. All the stories about the evil devils that his brothers told him. About all the bad things that are attached to devils existence. He should have obeyed those warning words from his brothers.

Or he should have met Haechan in spring.

_"Mark, Mark please, you just need to confess your sin, throw out it all, the sins you have done!. You will be released from this torment!"_

Mark again hears Taeyong's frail voice, it sounded so far away as he couldn’t saw the angel himself.

What sins?

What kind of sin?

Who will give forgiveness even if he confessed?

For a moment he had the first sting, he understood that it was a warning. That something had gone wrong inside him.

 _"Don’t see the little devil ever again, Mark! You must have understood it was a mistake, right ?!"_ Onew reminded him in a protective tone days ago. He understands that what happened to him was a serious matter. He knows that Onew is right.

But he refuses to admit that Haechan is a mistake.

Something beautiful couldn’t be a mistake.

 _"you start loving! stop it! don’t love!"_ Taeyoung’s voice echoed in his ears again through all the jumbled buzzes inside his head.

It's so hypocritical. When God always boast about love but now Mark has to be punished for love? What's wrong with all this mess?.

His transparent skin began to darken. It started to peeled painfully. The edges of his burning pattern grew like the cooled lava crack on his skin.

The pain was painful at first. By the time, Mark then breathes in tune with the pain in his body. He doesn’t care anymore.

For the umpteenth time pain pushed his eyes to start weighted, consciousness starts to leave him again.

_"is heaven beautiful?"_

Haechan's voice faintly mingling with the night breeze. October night in Canada was not a good idea.

 _"I'm just curious"_ He continues, shrugged _"it seems you guys angels are very tied to it”_

His face was dreamy, his cheeks puffed up cutely.

_"not really"_

_"huh?"_

_"after I think again, heaven is not that beautiful"_

Haechan blinked bewildered.

_"you are lying!"_

Then Haechan began to rant about the multitudes of humans who plead for heaven for their last place, about the prayer that is destined for heaven, about God who has certainly chosen the love of the inhabitants of heaven and unfairly chooses those who destined for hell. _"- heaven must be so beautiful, that God himself would dwell in it"_

He complained.

But really, aurora danced in the sky as a setting and Haechan wriggling his lips like magic, better than all the heavenly sights he had ever had in heaven.

 _"really, maybe because you are not there, so heaven looks normal now"_ not the nature of Mark really, to be able to string what he thinks before the words out of his mouth _"I mean, watching aurora with you is more interesting, really"_

Mark wasn’t sure whether it is marked as a favorite or a special thing, the reddish shade that swept on Haechan's cheeks. Because it surely gives him a very pleasant feeling.

 _“they said angel love everything equally”_ Haechan then started again.

The reptile-like eyes was stared at Mark’s for the longest time.

 _“would I be a part of those everything that got those equal love too?”_ Haechan longed almost like a plead. _“I want to be loved too ...”_ Mark could barely heard the faint voice.

The yellowish orange pupils were glowed like a pair of master-crafted topaz. Mark was hypnotized.

So beautiful.

 _“—ck! Fuck! What’s this?!”_ a familiar voice. It’s more near than Taeyoung’s before but not his. It’s not from Mark’s head either.

Judging by the repetitive thuds that tripled excessively inside his tormented head, Mark knew that he’s back once again to the reality, leaving the beauty of those dream like memories.

_“WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS DAMN INVISIBLE WALL?!”_

Haechan?. Mark could recognize those voice even in his run out sanity. He longed for those voice he demanded it.

“m-mark?! MARK!!”

What is he doing in purgatory?

Does his flashback series start to unite with his consciousness now?

 _“SHIT! WHAT IS THIS SHIT! YOU NASTY BITCHES!”_ it’s loud and clear now. The voice whose he longed for like an eternity of his immortal life. Somehow his consciousness bragged in to his body, all the stings, the bleeding, the pain. Mark couldn't do anything but grunted in a pathetic curled ball.

_“THE FUCK!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR OWN KIND?!!”_

It was really painful for Mark. No, not just everything that happens to his body, but more to what is presented to his blurry view.

Haechan swore. His left fang pressed on his lower lip, wounding it. His sharp black nails clawed at the unseen barrier, cursing it as if he could break through what god-hand made. Several times the sound of thuds echoed in the cubicles, as Haechan rammed his body onto it, of course, nothing’s affected.

 _"Mark ... Mark-"_ sounded very heartbreaking, his name from Haechan's blood flushed lips.

_"I ... I'll help you! I-"_

All the chaos that ensued around him, and Mark's sight fell on the tiny lips that were now moving incoherent voice. It's very alluring. The plumped lips were very appetizing, it was covered with ruby colored thick wine-blood.

Very embarrassing however, Mark crawled. The desire to touch the lips. His eyes increasingly blurred, but the temptation was too great to feel all the tortures that clung on his body.

But it was the burgundy glistened lips. Red, glass-like, wet, more tempting beyond his unbearable pain. He’s numb. The desire to have contact with those rouge pair was too overpowering.

 _“hey-h-hey ... Mark-“_ even in his unrecognized vision, Mark knew that Haechan wasn’t in a good shape.

The little devil was trembling, hurt, somehow in pain.

_“Mark, oh my-“_

Maybe it was from everything but his sanity, Mark brought his rotten body on his feet and began to launched himself to whatever that imprisoned him for all this torment.

 _“MARK!”_ Haechan on the other side terrifiedly mimicking his action in the other side. _“no! MARK! STOP! STOP!”_ Haechan frantically called him out, he heard them, the terrified pleads. But he can’t stop. His rage built up and leaked everywhere out of him.

The feel of despair when what he desire was right in front of him, but he can’t even touch it. It’s a define torture.

 _“please! Please! Mark stop ... stop!”_ It’s a faint muffled sobs. Mark could careless but he still heard them. His eyes burning. Mark was barely able to feel anything else in his body. All of his breath seemed to be pulled out each time he breath. The puckered wing continued to fall. He still can't give up with his possession. The orange reptile who looked at him sadly, glistened with tears? Why decorate them with tears?

 _"Mark please! Oh my—"_ a groan now.

The air that coming out of Mark's nose was boiling, it was torturous. Only an invisible piece separates him for the reason he survives. So close yet untouched. This is a terrible prop. Mark was anxious to hold the hand that was now stroking his fingers through the flat surface that was blocking them, making him look like performing a sad mime. He fell on his knees, aligning his pleading eyes with Mark's. The creature was in all black contrasts with the background behind him, the infinite white. Mark who can no longer feel his legs feel very useless as to makes the one in front of him kneeling low.

 _"Don't cry! Don't- don't- cry ... don't-"_ Mark could heard his own voice. It sounded hoarse and unpleasantly raw.

When the red-haired devil fell low, Mark could catch a sad face wet with tears. The black kohl that framed his wet eyes spread on his honey cheeks. As if he was crying black tears. Although it looks like a poetic beauty, it still covers Mark with sadness and pain that does not come from all the torture on his body.

Mark's rotten hands tried to touch the sharp nailed hands that were still stuck in the invisible glass-like barrier. Can't reach it! Can't touch that! Fuck this!

The sight was awfully bloodcurdling. White feathers scattered, patched in dense red blood formed into traces trailing to where Mark was lying collapsed. Still curled up he clawed at the barrier leaving a stain of terrible wounds from his blighted hands. The cries was inhumanly appall. A second after his cries, another melancholic scream roared, echoing in his ear as the last feather peeled alltogether with the trunks of his wings tearing open his naked back.

The screeching he heard was not part of God's punishment. It was Haechan who cried his lungs out. Eyes wide in horror. Crying at Mark's Eyes before the eyes were wildly looking for something in the void.

 _"Please! I beg you! I beg you!"_ Haechan dragged his knees to a crawl, interlocking his fingers, folding his hands _"I confessed! I was the one who seduced him! I-I’m the one who plunged him! I-"_

It's wrong, all these scenes. A devil praying is a strange thing. An angel stripped off of his wings. It violates its nature.

 _"Please if there is really you, god, I pray to you to stop this! I'm the one who pulled him away from you! I seduced him! I-please stop it from him ... please ... please ... take it off, his suffering - "_ As if wanting to humiliate the helpless devil. It echoed ethereally, the whispered prayers from the devil. His head bowed deeply, his forehead touched his praying hand. Sobbing in a suffocating cry.

That made Mark even more bloated. His withered body was not left to actually move. His anger and pride are too full to surrender to the reality imposed on him.

_"Haechan stand up! You are not wrong! God if you really exist! The hypocrite! Hey god! You praise humans who love many things and you punish me because I love one thing? You are so unfair so hypocritical! Liar-"_

Mark no longer looks like one who once inhabited heaven. The last blow ripped his body. His sentence stopped with a loud thump.

One of his brothers once said that the last sense that functions for the soul before it disappear are vision and then hearing.

Mark forced his two torned eyes open. Only to see a shiny layer drop off around him and instead was rebuilt around Haechan.

That’s a bad thing.

Mark realized that what was holding him back was a purgatory. Haechan should not be in a purgatory.

He will disappear.

A loud gasp escaped Haechan’s mouth, breathless.

From the gap between his eyes which could no longer be opened correctly Mark in a blur saw the vague figure of Haechan crawled approaching him sagging.

It became increasingly blurry, the figure who was so close to him, his body. The last thing he saw was Haechan who looked increasingly translucent, some parts of his body blared away became fragments lost into the air. Just like the sins that are separated from the purified humans, but unlike humans who become holy, nothing is left of Haechan. Nothing left from the disappearing fragments.

Haechan's half face smiling sadly was the last sight Mark had seen.

_"M-Mark ... let's just meet in the spring ... next time, ok-"_

Is the last hearing that Mark heard.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~

The new environment is not something that is easily conquered. Forget conquering, to memorize the place to go, it's already very confusing. The school environment was quiet even though the day still at brunch time. It was very new for a transfer from a country where activities will begin just before lunch.

**BRUKK**

A lump of black cloth that was detected as a canvas backpack had just been thrown down in sight.

A loud thud followed thrown past the high wall on the quiet side of the building.

This time a roll of fur ball, no, a boy in the same uniform as him, stretched to his feet, shook his head made his brown hair flicker, bounce back and forth repeatedly trying to off the dirt after a spectacular landing.

Another boy was too shocked to move from his sculpting position.

 _"Oh? Are you late too?"_ the canon ball boy grinned.

_"I-"_

_"Oh? Are you the rumored transfer student from abroad?"_ the boy who have a little more caramelize skin than the other boy, excitedly looked at a piece of paper held by the boy who was still frozen.

 _"hello? hey?"_ the caramel-skinned boy waved his hand in front of another boy's eyes.

_"uh-"_

_"Okay, it's okay! I understand your situation! It must be hard huh? to be late on your first day? OK I'll take you! First, what's your name?"_ the voice and the smiles were too cheerful for a first interaction.

_"uh-um-"_

_"I'm Donghyuck by the way, Lee Donghyuck!"_ Donghyuck swings his arm hanging it on the other boy's shoulder.

_"I'm Minhyung, Lee Minhyung"_

_"Okay Minhyung, I can already feel this, we will become inseparable the bestest best friends! Just follow me!"_

For a moment, Minhyung had time to enter the world that was only his, where all the scenes in front of him were slowed down, he thought he had seen an angel fall when Donghyuck's skin was exposed to sunlight after he rolled on the ground in front of him and his tiny lips smiled when he saw Minhyung, he swore he saw some heavenly lights shining on him.

Later that day. It turned out that what he thought was an angel, is a devil. Donghyuck cruelly made Minhyung as an alibi for their lateness. They both got a long detention in their first day knowing each other.

It was a too bright day for an early spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoy it. all responses whether constructive criticism or anything are very welcome. :)  
> I hope the epilogue can be a bit of a treat.

**Author's Note:**

> well, Haechan and Mark just got my love from the start~~~ I wubh them~  
> few things I wanna confess;  
> -first of all, thank you for reading  
> -this story's cross-post with the aff one  
> -English is not my main language, so there must be a lot of chaos and mistakes here and there  
> \- I don't have a proof reader or beta reader(I'm very desperate to have tho)  
> \- I wish we could enjoy this together  
> \- everything's welcomed here~


End file.
